1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus for exposing a substrate and a device manufacturing method, and a cleaning method and a cleaning member for the exposure apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In exposure apparatus used in the photolithography process, liquid immersion exposure apparatuses that form a liquid immersion space where an optical path space for exposure light is filled with liquid, and expose a substrate via this liquid, as disclosed in PCT International Publication No. WO99/49504, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-289127.
In a liquid immersion exposure apparatus, there is a possibility of contamination on a member that comes in contact with the liquid, and if the contaminated member is left in the contaminated state, the contamination expands and the performance of the exposure apparatus deteriorates. As a result, the liquid immersion exposure apparatus may become unable to expose a substrate well.
A purpose of some aspects of the invention is to provide an exposure apparatus able to suppress deterioration in performance caused by contamination, and a device manufacturing method that uses this exposure apparatus. Another purpose is to provide a cleaning method and a cleaning member for cleaning the exposure apparatus well, in order to suppress deterioration in the performance of the exposure apparatus caused by contamination